Disculpa los malos pensamientos
by Naru Hiwatari
Summary: Boris ha sido traicionado, todo en lo que el se había convertido se ha desvanecido, es tiempo de que paguen el daño que le hicieron. Yaoi. dedicado a ORhinSan.


Privet, Cómo han estado, yo por mi parte he estado bien, no me puedo quejar, ya era hora de que volviera con un fic de beyblade, últimamente no escribo algo nuevo, así que espero que este fic les guste, esta basado en la canción de la agrupación Panda que se titula, "Disculpa los malos pensamientos".

**Autora:** Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

**Clasificación:** PG13

**Advertencia:** Solo debo decir que es Yaoi, aunque aquí no haya situaciones explicitas, o al menos no tan explícitas.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece sino a Aoki Takao, de ser mío no sería apto para menores de edad, y sería completamente yaoi.

**Dedicatoria:** A O-Rhin-San, gracias por ser una fan mìa, eres la primera que me dice eso de verdad, y además también le gusta Panda.

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

€**Disculpa los malos pensamientos€**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_Estas manos _**

_**De rojo están manchadas **_

_**Por todas las veces que yo en mis sueños te he asesinado con tanta pasión**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El albino veía esa escena, no sabía si lo que sentía era odio, dolor o asco por verlos juntos, y es que aquellos amantes disfrutaban de su amor en aquel parque en el cual anteriormente el disfrutaba de la compañía de su Koi, se besaban se abrazaban, se decían lo mucho que se amaban... PATRAÑAS, el nunca lo amó, y claramente el se lo confesó, cuando este los descubrió juntos, que hizo el para merecerse tal traición, creía que el asiático era su amigo, pero la verdad era otra, este y su Koi se habían burlado de el, todo ese tiempo le habían visto la cara de idiota, y el... el, que era de el ahora que sabía toda la verdad?...

**FLASH BACK **

Un día como cualquier otro, nada en común tenía ese día, bueno, tal vez si, ese día cumplían dos años de estar juntos, y el era inmensamente feliz, pensaba en llevarle algún obsequio, tal vez después irían a cenar o a saldrían a bailar, tantos planes, y todos los realizarían juntos, definitivamente era feliz en ese momento...

.-. Y ahora tu, porque esa sonrisota? .-. preguntó el pelirrojo al albino

.-. Eh?... –y después sonrió.-. no es nada

.-. Es raro verte sonreír, paso algo muy bueno supongo .-. Y se servía un poco de café

.-. Pues no pasó nada

.-. entonces?

.-. Hn... preguntas demasiado

.-. Será por que me preocupo por ti, eres mi amigo Boris

.-. Pues no deberías preocuparte tanto por mí

.-. Acaso Kai se enojará por eso.-. y su sonrisa se tornó a una de sarcasmo.-. porque si es por eso el no se debería preocupar, tu ya te sabes cuidar solo y yo no te haría nada

.-. No juegues con eso Yura, ya sabes que no me gusta que él y tu tengan problemas

.-. Esta bien, no volveré a molestarte con eso, hablemos de otra cosa entonces

.-. Pues yo no tengo nada que contar

.-. Pensé que hoy faltarías al trabajo

.-. porqué pensaste eso?

.-. Hoy es tu segundo aniversario con Kai no?

.-. Como lo sabes?

.-. Lo recuerdo perfectamente bien, hace dos años, aquí, en esta misma oficina tu me aventaste, me abrazaste incluso me diste un beso en la mejilla a la vez que me gritabas que el te había aceptado, o que a ti ya se te olvido?

.-. No, solo que no creí que te acordarás de eso

.-. Que clase de amigo sería si no lo supiera... y bien, que harás esta ocasión

.-. Pienso comprarle algo y sacarlo a bailar o a cenar

.-. Vaya, que romántico .-. dijo con sarcasmo

.-. Yura... no te burles quieres, además si es romántico no me importa, hoy quiero pasármela muy bien con Kai

.-. Pues que disfrutes de tu velada romántica, yo me despido porque tengo que preparar un informe para la próxima junta con los inversionistas

.-. Esta bien, yo tengo que terminar de revisar unos documentos que me llegaron hace unos momentos

.-. Poka! .-. dijo Yuriy llevándose su taza de café

.-. Poka! .-. le dijo Boris llevándose una carpeta bajo el brazo

Solo unas cuantas horas más pasaron para que ese día de trabajo terminara, Boris pensaba en el regalo, tal vez sería un fino reloj, si, eso era lo que mejor le parecía pues Kai no tenía uno ya que no le gustaba mucho usarlos, pero el sabía que si el se lo regalaba Kai se lo pondría, se dirigió a una exclusiva joyería para buscar dicho objeto, que tendría que ser el mejor y más especial de todo, no le importaba el precio de este, lo único que quería era tener contento a Kai, la demostradora le había enseñado varios modelos, pero estos no le convencían del todo justo en eso estaba cuando su celular repiqueteó, era Kai, eso decía el identificador.

.-. _Boris... como estas?_

.-. Bien amor, pasa algo?

.-. _No, solo te llamaba para ver a que hora saldrás del trabajo?_

.-. Pues... no sé, tal vez en unas horas .-. mintió el

.-. _Más o menos?_

.-. Como a las diez

.-. _Ah, ya veo, te estaré esperando, cuídate_

.-. tu también cuídate, un beso, adiós.

Había mentido porque sabía que seguramente Kai le tendría una sorpresa

En el departamento:

.-.Que te dijo?

.-. Que llegará como a las diez

.-. Ves?... no tienes de que preocuparte, no nos descubrirá.-. Y el oriental había comenzado a besarlo y a quitarle la ropa, Kai sabiendo que Boris no los interrumpiría cedió ante los besos y caricias de este, se sentía mal, para nada, amaba a Rei, de eso se había dado cuenta cuando este volvió, cuando ya no amaba igual a Boris, cuando había decidido arriesgarse a vivir esa relación tan peligrosa, que tarde o temprano sería descubierta y alguien saldría lastimado, y por ende este no sería ninguno de ellos dos, o al menos... eso pensaba el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Enjuagaremos**_

_**Aquellas veces que dijiste que me amabas**_

_**Un poco de veneno y aguarrás**_

_**Sumérgete un poco más**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. Kai... ya llegué!.-. grito Boris desde el vestíbulo

.-. No puede ser...-. Kai se levantó en la cama, el y Rei no se esperaban eso, ahora si, Boris los descubriría.

.-. Que hacemos, que hacemos.-. preguntaba Kai desesperado mientras se vestía rápidamente

.-. Decirle la verdad

.-. Como puedes pensar eso, tienes que irte rápido

.-. Kai .- lo tomó Rei por los hombros.-. Tu me amas?

.-. No es momento para pensar en eso, date prisa, vístete

.-. No, Kai, es ahora o nunca, el debe de saber la verdad, o es que... acaso lo amas a el, soy solo un juego para ti?

.-. Claro que no, pero yo... .-. Pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta fue abierta

.-. Kai mi am... .-. Boris quedó mudo al ver esa escena, Rei estaba desnudo y Kai solo traía los pantalones puestos, la cama estaba desordenada, gritaba sexo a simple vista.-. Que demo... QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN HACIENDO KAI, REI? .-. Grito reuniendo todas sus fuerzas

.-. ACASO NO ES OBVIO, KAI Y YO ESTABAMOS HACIENDO EL AMOR ANTES DE QUE TU LLEGARAS

.-. COMO... COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO, COMO PUEDES SER TAN CÍNICO?.-. le reclamaba Boris a Rei

.-.KAI Y YO NOS AMAMOS, YA ES TIEMPO DE QUE LO SEPAS

.-. Es... es eso cierto Kai.-. preguntó Boris con temor en sus palabras

.-. Yo... Boris

.-. Vamos Kai, díselo, dile que me amas tanto como yo a ti

.-. Basta Rei, yo puedo hablar solo,... es cierto Boris, amo a Rei, y si estoy contigo es porque no sabía como decírtelo, tu me habías tratado bien, y no se me hacía justo terminar así como así contigo, pero ya no aguanto, AMO A REI, quiero estar con el

Boris sentía como se detenía todo, como si el aire se le acabar con lo que acababa de escuchar, su corazón simplemente se había roto, y estaba acabado, sin Kai, para el todo había acabado.

.-. De...desde cuando... DESDE CUANDO ME VEÍAN LA CARA DE IMBÉCIL?

.-. Desde hace 6 meses Boris.-. respondió Kai .-. Pero en realidad, siempre he amado a Rei, de eso me di cuenta.

.-. 6 meses... 6 MESES ME HAS MENTIDO, NO, TU SIEMPRE ME MENTISTE, TE DAS CUENTA DEL DAÑO QUE ME HAS HECHO KAI, YO TE AMO

.-. Pero yo a ti no, ya no Boris, nosotros nunca debimos estar juntos

.-. Eso me hubieras dicho antes... que fui yo?... TU PEOR ES NADA

.-. NO, SIMPLEMENTE FUE UN ERROR

.-. PUES ESE ERROR YA DESTRUYÓ UNA VIDA

.-. No la ha destruido, ya encontrarás alguien que te quiera Boris, yo... simplemente ... me voy con la persona a la que amo, con la que realmente soy feliz, adiós Boris

Y Kai y Rei salieron de la habitación dejando a Boris solo, con su sufrimiento, este de la rabia lanzó la cajita donde venía aquel reloj tan lujoso y que con tanto amor había comprado para Kai, sus puños se estrellaron contra el suelo, lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, rojos se veían estos, sus manos ensangrentadas se encontraban por los golpes que daba al suelo, se jalaba el cabello, simplemente era demasiado dolor para que el lo aguantara, necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma, y para eso, todo lo que en esa habitación se encontraba lo arrojaba, hasta que dio con una fotografía en la cual salían los dos retratados, la estrujó con fuerza, para después gritar y llorar, el daño hecho estaba ya...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Porque tu muerta ya estas**_

_**Muerta estarás**_

_**Puedes estar tranquila **_

_**Pues solo en sueños me atrevo a matar**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**END OF FLASH BACK **

Y así, con esa simpleza Kai lo había destrozado, pero para el no era suficiente, todo ese amor que sentía por el se había convertido en odio, nunca antes pensó llegar a sentir algo así por alguien a quien el había amado, había vuelto a ser el Boris de antes, el vengativo, el rencoroso, el que no se detendría ante nadie al verse engañado, traicionado, por la persona a quién más amo, por la única persona a la que amó en la vida, la persona, que ese día, pagaría el daño hecho...

.-. Boris, como amaneciste el día de hoy? .-. pregunto Yuriy al verlo con ese semblante tan frío que tenía Boris.

.-. Como quieres que amanezca, igual que siempre

.-. Hn... después hablaremos de tu animo, ahora tenemos una junta muy importante

.-. Claro, eso es lo único que a ti te importa

.-. Sabes que no es cierto, pero ya te dije, eso lo dejamos para después

.-. Como quieras, a mi me da lo mismo

.-. Hn .-. Yuriy movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, desaprobando el comportamiento de su amigo

La junta terminó, al menos ahí Boris cambió un poco su humor, pero eso no lo salvaría de el sermón de Yuriy

.-. Boris, se que a ti no te gusta que ande con rodeos, así que te lo diré directamente, se lo que te hizo Kai te dolió mucho pero...

.-. YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO QUE MENCIONES SU NOMBRE

.-. PUES SI NO QUIERES QUE LO MENCIONE CAMBIA YA ESA ACTITUD, BORIS, SOLO TE HACES DAÑO A TI MISMO, MIENTRAS QUE EL SE DIVIERTE ALLÁ AFUERA, BORIS TU NO MERECES VOLVER A SER EL MISMO ZOMBIE DE ANTES, ENTIENDE, SOY TU AMIGO Y NO QUIERO VERTE ASÍ

.-. PUES EN LO QUE A MI RESPECTA TU DEBERÍAS DE OCUPARTE DE TUS ASUNTOS, DÉJAME EN PAZ YA

.-. ENTONCES VETE AL DIABLO, YO TE DIGO LAS COSAS POR TU BIEN

.-. Si, claro, por mi bien... si tu no has pasado por esto, no sabes lo que se siente, NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIRME NADA

.-. COMO QUIERAS ENTONCES

Boris salió azotando la puerta, Yuriy se había dejado caer sobre el sillón, respiro hondo y suspiro, no le gustaba gritarle a Boris pero el ya necesitaba que alguien lo regañara por su actitud

.-. "Si tan solo pudieras entender Boris, aunque te lo tenga que repetir mil veces, te has convertido en todo un experto pretendiendo que todo esta bien, que solo sientes rencor, inventando excusas, para ocultar tu dolor, se que pasas por un mal momento, ... no quiero que comentas un error más... amigo"

Boris por su parte iba maldiciendo a Yuriy, sabía que lo que su amigo le decía era cierto, pero simplemente no se podía quedar el con los brazos cruzados, la cacería había sido iniciada ya, el sentía la necesidad de vengarse, Kai y Rei pagarían por el daño que le había hecho, tenía bastante información reunida, sabía donde vivían ellos, a donde les gustaba ir, sabía incluso cosas que ellos no sabían el uno del otro, como claro ejemplo el de Kai, que no sabía que Rei lo estaba engañando con Mystel, ahora Kai pagaría el haberlo dejado solo, y Rei el habérselo quitado siendo que el no amaba a Kai.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Olvidaremos **_

_**todos esos momentos que**_

_**juntos pasamos**_

_**te juro que yo no podré olvidar**_

_**pues la venganza es prioridad**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ahí estaba el, en ese parque, viendo como Kai vivía esa mentira, viendo al cínico de Rei besándolo, con un supuesto gran amor, pero el venía a algo, hora de ejecutar el plan, su arma tenía un silenciador, nadie escucharía el disparo, todo iba a ser rápido, el blanco: Rei.

CLICK!

Así de simple, la vida de Rei termino en ese instante, al ser accionada el arma, un grito salió de la garganta de Kai al ver a Rei desplomarse mientras la sangre salpicaba su rostro, Boris ni se inmuto al ver la escena, al contrario, se acercó para terminar de una vez con su plan, la vida de Kai aún faltaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Celebraremos**_

_**Que todo termino con un**_

_**Vodka barato si quieres cerveza**_

_**Si quieres y quieres un poco más.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. Que pasa Kai?... te duele ver a tu amante muerto? .-. dijo, sin sonreír, sin disfrutar de la escena, lo dijo como si sus palabras no tuvieran vida, Kai aún con Rei en sus brazos volteo a verlo, su mirada expresaba odio, le acababa de arrancar lo más preciado para el.

.-. Como pudiste Boris?... Rei... mi Rei... .-. y sus sollozos se escuchaban como un grito ahogado, su garganta estaba hecha un nudo

.-. Si, lo hice tal como tu y el acabaron conmigo... tu Rei... que equivocado estas, tu Rei en realidad es el Rei de Mystel .-. Los ojos de Kai se abrieron estrepitosamente.-. o que, acaso no lo sabías, que tu y el compartían al mismo gusano

.-. MIENTES, REI NUNCA ME HABRÍA HECHO ALGO ASÍ, LÁRGATE! NO TE QUIERO VER NUNCA MÁS

.-. Tus deseos son ordenes Kai, nunca más me volverás a ver, pero sabes,... aún no es tiempo de que me vaya, vas a sufrir como yo sufrí, vas a sufrir aún y en tu agonía porque él, nunca te amo... aquí están las pruebas

De entre sus ropas unas fotos había sacado arrojándoselas a Kai, Kai simplemente no podía creer lo que ahí veía, Rei y Mystel, juntos, por fin comprendió a que dolor se refería Boris cuando decía que el le había destruido la vida al engañarlo con Rei, pues él, en carne propia lo estaba experimentando en ese momento

.-. Lo ves?... a diferencia de ti yo no soy un mentiroso

.-. Lo eres... dijiste que me amabas, de haberme amado ... no me hubieses hecho este daño

.-. Y lo que tu me hiciste a mi no cuenta?... me dejaste por esta basura -. Decía al tiempo que pateaba el cuerpo de Rei.-. tu acabaste con todo lo bueno que había en mi, y te lo agradezco sabes, pues nunca más se volverán a burlar de mi

Sacó el arma con la que había privado de su vida a Rei, para seguir con Kai, una bala a su estomago penetró, un ardor recorría su cuerpo mientras caía hacia atrás, quedando justo frente a la fuente de ese estanque, agonizaba, mientras veía a Boris parecía suplicarle con la mirada, parecía pedirle perdón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**De rojo te ves bien**_

_**Combina con tus ojos y tu piel**_

_**De rojo te ves bien**_

_**Rojo sangre**_

_**Rojo te ves bien**_

_**Rojo te ves bien**_

_**De rojo te ves bien**_

_**De rojo te ves bien**_

_(Lo que pedías yo te lo di)_

_**De rojo te ves bien**_

_(Lo que tenía te lo ofrecí)_

_**De rojo te ves bien**_

_(Ahora solo tengo malos pensamientos)._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Boris se acercó a el, y lo besó, mordiendo también su labio.

.-. Otra cosa hubiese sido si no me hubieses engañado, te ves muy bien así, en tu propia sangre .-. y metía el cuerpo de Kai a la fuente, su sangre se revolvía con el cristalino liquido que ahí yacía.-. en mi sangre, porque tu eras una parte muy importante para mi, esa parte quedara enterrada contigo, solo tu supiste como hacerme llorar, el secreto a la tumba te llevaras, y yo... muerto ya estoy...-. dicho esto, se fue de ahí, dejando esos dos cuerpos sin vida, los cuerpos de las personas que lo mataron...

**Fin**

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

**Notas:** Ok, pésimo final no, pero tenía ganas de que quedará así, solo para aclarar, la escena ocurrió de noche, por eso nadie escuchó nada, generalmente hago este tipo de fics, solo que no los subo a la página, no sé, como que no me gusta mucho subir de estos fics aquí, así que ustedes díganme si quieren ver otro fic así, ya saben como hacerlo, dolo dejen review, y por favor, que sean críticas constructivas, ya me cansé de eso de recordarles (no a todos (as)) la madre, yo respeto las opiniones y los gustos de cada quién, pero cada vez molestan más con sus reviews personas idiotas y de mente cerrada que no saben ni de lo que hablo en el fic pero que eso si, critican al por mayor, elegí la canción de Panda porque me gustó mucho la letra, la música esta bien, a mi en lo personal me gusta mucho la banda, aunque mi hermana diga que su música es como la de Soda Estéreo, y aunque la gente diga que las letras de sus canciones sean como las de My chemical Romance, ellos ponen a México en el mapa después de que prácticamente se han desaparecidos las buenas bandas de antes por que la música nueva que es POP es una porquería, eso es todo, yo me despido deseándoles lo mejor.

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden, no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

_Los quiere:_

_Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari._


End file.
